


75. Reclaiming

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [75]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	75. Reclaiming

_**Ryan Kwanten & Sam Worthington: Reclaiming**_  
[will be backdated; directly follows [this party with Natalie and Christina](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/9653.html)]

Ryan's quieter than usual in the car. Doesn't even have any witty stories about what _he's_ been up to for the past hour, as much as he loves to make Sam laugh. Maybe it's because he's completely consumed by _not touching_ his lover. He drums his fingers tensely on his knee. Once he tackles Sam, he's not going to let go for a good long time. Reclaiming must be done.

"Are you okay?" Sam finally asks, after a long few minutes watching his lover, those drumming fingers making him incredibly uncomfortable.

"Hmm? Uh-huh." Ryan chews on his bottom lip, staring out the window at the New York city street signs as they flash past. "Good party. Good... plan." It certainly seems to have been a successful evening. Sam and Natalie looked like they got on like a house afire.

"You seem awfully quiet," Sam observes, placing his hand over Ryan's and stilling those fingers. "Was it too much?"

Ryan's head snaps around, his eyes hot on his lover. Letting Sam see that he's got every intent of destroying that fucking suit he's wearing. "Was it too much for you?"

Christ. Sam's eyes widen, his cock hardening behind his zipper. "No, not for the most part."

"Really?" Ryan's tone is nearly innocent. Nearly. "No lingering sexual energy to burn off? Natalie's pretty fucking hot."

"Yes, she is, and there was a point when she made a comment about vegetarians tasting better that I was picturing finding out," Sam says bluntly, "but no, for the most part, I was too aware of everyone watching us, and not in a Citadel way." He grins.

Ryan's eyes narrow. "Vegetarians, huh? Interesting." Yeah, he definitely needs to get in there. He drops his hand to Sam's fly and starts stroking him through his jeans. "I bet she's a good fuck, too. Great tits. Knows how to work the high heels."

Sam's eyes half-close, his cock swelling under Ryan's palm. "And she's tiny. Fuck. I've never seen her without the heels. Although keeping those on would be interesting too," he murmurs, purposely adding fuel to the fire.

A low growl rumbles in Ryan's throat. He unsnaps his seatbelt and slides down between Sam's thighs, wedging himself into the tiny space behind the driver's seat. Thank heaven for Citadel cars, and Citadel drivers. With swift motions he unzips Sam's jeans, yanking them open. And getting his mouth on his lover's cock, frantically licking.

"Holy fuck," Sam groans, sliding his hands into Ryan's hair and tugging hard, his lover expected to roll with him.

The growl is louder this time, and Ryan deliberately lets his teeth scrape the tender head as he swallows Sam down.

Christ. If this is what flirting with Natalie gets him, Sam is going to push the limits every single chance he gets. Not really, but fuck it's tempting, he thinks, nails digging even deeper into Ryan's scalp as he shoves in hard, cockhead striking the back of his lover's throat.

Ryan chokes, gagging. He fights Sam's grip, gasping for breath and then diving back down. Slipping his hands beneath Sam's shirt, he rakes his nails over his lover's chest, scoring his skin.

"Oh, fuck," slips from Sam's mouth and his head falls back, everything else about the whole evening sliding from his mind. "Yeah, that's it," he urges, gasping sharply, his chest burning, his cock throbbing, the purest pleasure spreading through his entire body.

It's so fucking primal, so damn right. Ryan's throat starts to ache and he knows he'll be feeling this tomorrow. He's so goddamn hungry, demanding his lover's response with every bob of his head, every swipe of his tongue.

Sam holds out as long as he can, holds out until his lungs are burning, his breath held as his orgasm builds and builds and then slams right into him, every muscle seizing tight, his cock spurting, hot and thick and heavy, flooding Ryan's mouth and throat.

Ryan moans, swallowing as much as he can. He feels the car slow to a stop and quickly licks up as much as he’s able, then swipes the back of his hand over his mouth as he unfolds himself from the floor. "Get hard again," he whispers fiercely, zipping Sam's jeans back up. "Get inside and fuck me."

God. Sam's brain almost short-circuits at the order. "Get me a cock ring when we get inside and I'll fuck you until you beg me to stop," he whispers back, on auto-pilot as they exit the car and thank the driver.

 _Fuck. Yes._ The lobby and everyone in it pass in a blur, and Ryan can't even feel his legs as they step into the lift. He strips off his tie and lets his suit jacket fall to the floor - why is he always dressing up for those girls? - then swiftly unbuttons his shirt. It's like a replay of the first time he and Sam met, when he couldn't even wait until they got to the room before he got naked. He's achingly hard as he bundles up his clothes and steps backward out of the lift, his eyes on Sam's as he starts down the hall.

Ryan is so hot. So incredibly fucking hot. And he belongs to Sam. _Belongs_ to him. The knowledge never fails to thrill Sam, to arouse him, to harden his cock no matter how many times he's come. "Cock ring. Metal," he orders, sliding his card through the reader. "And then I want you on the bed, on your back, spreading your ass open for me."

"Yes, Sir." Ryan slips past him into the room and heads straight for the carved cherry armoire, with all the secrets it conceals. He selects a simple cock ring of brushed steel, then takes it into his mouth and crawls back across the suite to Sam. In seconds he lies down on the bed, overcoming his urge to watch and obediently reaching down to spread his cheeks wide. Trembling with anticipation.

Sam takes his time in undressing, his jacket laid aside, followed by his boots, socks, jeans and shirt. The whole time his eyes are on Ryan, on that already-slicked hole between his cheeks, on the way his fingers grasp his cheeks, keeping him spread, body trembling. He fists his own cock, working it to semi-hardness again before slipping the cock ring on with a soft groan, the tight grip of steel finishing the job. And then he kneels on the bed, rubbing the head over Ryan's hole.

Ryan gasps at the tease, his hole tensing in an instant. "Please," he begs in a ragged whisper. No one has ever gotten to him as fast as Sam does. "Please, I need you. Need you to take me. Own me."

Sam nods, hips pushing forward, the crown popping through the first tight ring of muscle. "Keep yourself open," he warns, rocking back and forth. "If you let go without permission, I'll stop."

"Don't stop," Ryan breathes, even as his grip on himself tightens. He winces at the flash of pain, craving it. Shutting his eyes to focus on the feeling of Sam moving deep within him.

Slowly Sam pushes in, all the way in, burying himself in Ryan's body. He grabs Ryan's ankles, hooking his lover's legs over his shoulders and pushes in harder, gaining another inch. "God, you're so tight," he murmurs, easing back out, right to the tip, before slamming back in, balls tight against Ryan's hole. "So fucking tight."

Ryan cries out, fire rushing through him. It feels like Sam is splitting him open. It's exactly what he needs. His fingernails dig into his ass cheeks and he arches back, trying to get his lover even deeper. The ultimate possession.

It feels incredible. Soft and tight and hot and fuck. Sam's head almost swims with how good it feels. He clamps his hands down on Ryan's shins, pinning them to his own chest and _fucks_ his cock into Ryan, hips pistoning hard, every thrust downright brutal on its own, but coming like they do, one right after the other... He grits his teeth, determined to maintain the pace.

The bed creaks violently, and Ryan vaguely hears something that sounds like a wounded animal. He's pretty sure it's him. He doesn't care. He feels his orgasm rushing towards him and clamps down hard, working to push the words out when he's losing his fucking mind. "Please!" he bursts out, struggling to keep it together. "...Come! Please!"

"Go ahead," Sam nods, not faltering for one second.

The force of it blinds Ryan, taking him right over the edge of sanity. He keens wordlessly, his entire world narrowing to the need for keeping his hands in place despite the punishing drive of Sam's cock, the pleasure exploding through him.

Sam watches and groans as spurts of hot white spatter Ryan's stomach and chest, his cock throbbing sharply despite the band of metal. He gentles his thrusts, fucking Ryan through the aftershocks, one hand dropping to push his fingers from his cheeks. "You can let go now." His thrusts continuing.

Ryan moans and collapses back to the bed. In a moment, though, he's reaching for Sam, sliding his hands over his lover's ass and pulling him in tighter. It's so fucking intense even now in the aftermath, and Ryan gives himself up to it. Simply being, losing himself completely in being taken.

Letting Ryan's legs down from his shoulders and dropping forward, Sam braces his hands above Ryan's shoulders, dipping to kiss him, tongue delving into his mouth, his pace steady but easier, every thrust still long and deep.

That's even better. Closer. Ryan buries his hands in Sam's hair with another moan, sparks flashing through him with every drag of Sam's cock. He can feel it building again, that elusive rebound orgasm, his entire body surrendered to the whims of his lover.

"Oh, fuck," Sam gasps, his own pleasure cresting higher and higher despite the ring. He kneels up, hands against the headboard now, his thrusts picking up speed again. Determined to make this last, to keep his word, see Ryan come this time and then once more.

 _Christ._ "Love you," Ryan breathes, his hands slipping through the sweat on Sam's back. "Nobody but you," he swears. "Nobody. Ever. Sir..." Abruptly he arches back, overcome. "Please! I need to come!"

Sam's chest tightens with the words, with the emotion behind them, emotion met and matched, and he nods, eyes locked on Ryan's. "Yeah. Go on. Come for me," he orders, never more grateful for a cock ring in his life.

A second rush, weaker this time but no less brilliant. Ryan melts, boneless on the bed. Too fuck-drunk to even cling to his lover anymore.

Sam grins at Ryan. "That's two," he says, lengthening his strokes. All the way out and then right back in, bottoming out again and again.

"Oh Jesus," Ryan breathes. Is Sam actually serious? _Of course he is._ Ryan shivers, drained. "Please," he whispers, his fingers grazing one of his nipple rings. "Can't."

"Yes, you can," Sam says, his grin widening. "And you're not supposed to be touching those, boy."

Fuck, Sam is determined to kill him. "Yes, Sir," Ryan whispers. He grabs his lover's ass and starts to move with him, summoning strength from somewhere.

Christ. Sam groans, his arousal spiking hard at the touch of Ryan's hands, at the way Ryan meets each and every thrust. He tightens his grip on the headboard, hips snapping against Ryan's ass, the slap of flesh against flesh sounding throughout the room.

Ryan whimpers, dizzy. His head is barely in the game anymore. He drags heavy eyelids open, staring hazily up at his lover. "Please," he whispers, and licks his lips to try again. The steel cock ring batters tender flesh, and he locks his ankles at the small of Sam's back, rocking with him. "Please. Mercy, Sir."

"Not yet," Sam says, shaking his head. Again and again he drives his cock into Ryan, a good dozen thrusts before he drops a hand between them, wrapping it around Ryan's shaft and stroking at the same intense pace.

Ryan shouts, bucking into the unexpected touch. In a second it ramps up his arousal from weakly half-hard to straining urgently against Sam's fingers. And fuck it _hurts_ , blood rushing to swell oversensitized tissues. "Fuck, Sir!" he cries out, nails digging into Sam's ass as he clings. "Please!"

Just barely hanging on himself, Sam gives permission without another thought. "Go ahead, boy. Pull me over with you," he growls with a sharp twist of his wrist.

With a howl Ryan explodes, shuddering beneath his lover. His entire body clamps down, seizes up, and his mind whites out to nothing.

Ryan's body is like a vise, gripping Sam so tightly he couldn't hold back if he tried, despite the ring. He comes, shouting out his pleasure, emptying himself into his boy in thick heavy spurts, his cock pulsing over and over.

Ryan's arms slip limply to the bed. He's got nothing left, nothing. If Sam tells him to come again, he's going to weep.

"You look done for," Sam observes, eyes sparkling and a certain smugness in his smile.

That smugness is there in Sam's voice, too. "No more sex," Ryan mumbles, shocked at the words that are passing his lips, even as he has to smile. "Can't take it."

"You sure about that?" Sam teases, with one experimental thrust of his hips.

Ryan whimpers, clutching at the bedsheets. Oh _god_.

"Say it," Sam demands, grinning, thrusting again, the ring keeping him from softening too quickly.

"Please!" Ryan cries out, his back arching. He doesn't even try to get away - he knows better - but every spark shivers up his spine like Sam is lighting raw nerve endings on fire. "Please, Sir, mercy! I'm begging you!"

"Okay." Sam sighs, easing out and draping himself over his lover, come and sweat sticking between them. "I guess three's enough. Maybe next time we'll go for four. Or spread it over the whole night and see if we can go for six." He grins at Ryan.

"You want me dead," Ryan murmurs, his voice flat. He can't help the curve of his lips, though. Just like he can't help the way he slides his hands over Sam's back, wrapping him in an exhausted embrace. "You're looking for a new lover and you're trying to get me out of the way."

"That obvious, is it?" Sam asks, face completely straight for a moment before he starts laughing. "Love you," he whispers, mouth soft and warm on Ryan's.

Ryan nods slightly, pretty smug himself now that he's easing down. "Yeah. You'd better."

Sam grins. "Even more than chocolate," he says with another kiss. "And despite the fact we're fucking glued together," he adds with a laugh and a downward glance.  



End file.
